Last Thursday, Tiffany walked to a hardware store in the morning and decided to buy a hammer for $1.11. Tiffany handed the salesperson $1.88 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the hammer from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the hammer = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ Tiffany received $0.77 in change.